bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
A Quick One, While He's Away
''A Quick One, While He's Away ''is the eighth episode of Part 1 of Season 6 of the Netflix original series ''BoJack Horseman'', and the 68th episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Part 1 Season 6 on October 25, 2019. Synopsis A reporter digs into the circumstances surrounding Sarah Lynn's death. Hollyhock goes to a party in New York City. Plot On a convent on an island, Mother Superior and Sister Margurite are walking together. Sister Margurite is telling the Mother about how a hummingbird smiled at her on her walk. She then says such simple pleasures remind her of the Lord. Sister Margurite hesitates and the Mother tells her to let it out, saying to hesitate is to waste time which is a sin when they could be praying, or handwashing Monsignor's Tuscani's 1962 Alpha Romeo, gesturing towards a red convertible another nun is giving a car wash to, saying washing it is in itself another form of prayer. Margurite starts talking about her past regrets. The Mother tells her she has no past because she has already confessed. She wonders about the people she may have hurt and the lives she may have ruined. She wonders if those sins are washed clean as well. The Mother tells her that her regrets are of no benefit to the Lord. She tells her that ruminating in so is solipsism unbefitting to a sister of the cloth. Margurite says one might argue cloistering oneself from the world is itself a form of solipsism if one were being ungenerous. The Mother reminds her of when she didn't talk for two years and Margurite tells her she will trouble her no further. The Mother prays for help with dealing with such a vexing pupil. The Mother then hears the car engine start. Sister Margurite is sitting in the driver's seat and pulls off her robes to reveal she is actually Character Actress Margo Martindale. She tells Mother to look her up when she gets to heaven because she won't be there, but her movies will as she drives off. At the Hollywoo Reporter, Paige Sinclair who is a star reporter announces she is quitting, as she is getting married and feels the newsroom is no place for a domesticated woman. Another reporter, Maximillian Banks reveals Sarah Lynn's mother Carol Himmelfarb-Richardson keeps calling the publication to get information about the details surrounding her daughter's death. This gets the attention of Paige, who decides to investigate it further. The Editor-In-Chief tells her there is no story, just an open-and-shut case about a pop star who overdosed. Paige replies that the case is all the better for opening and shutting. She then calls her husband-to-be and postpones the wedding to investigate the case. Hollyhock is in New York waiting to go to a party. She tells her friend Tawnie that she didn't come to Manhattan to watch Tawnie watch her boyfriend Trey be on the internet at his fancy house, as the two were watching Sarah Lynn's music video ''Prickly Muffin'', and Trey made a comment about how the video takes place in a planetarium and Sarah Lynn died in a planetarium. Tawnie tells Hollyhock not to parent shame Trey, as it's not his fault he grew up in an Upper Westside brownstone. Trey adds that he is not her boyfriend, and they are uncomplicated like that. Hollyhock insists that they get going, or they will miss the whole party. Tawnie replies if they show up before two o'clock everyone will think they are losers. Hollyhock suggests they explore the city. Once outside, Trey suggests going to a bar and Twanie says a real New York bar might be cool. Hollyhock points out it's not every day they are in New York and suggests they go to the Empire State Building. Kelsey Jannings is in a meeting in the editing room for the new Chicken-4-Dayz immersive product placement journey she is directing. She is questioned about why it is not as Chicken-4-Dayz focused as it seemed in the outline stage. Kelsey asks if she should include a closeup of the bucket and she is told that would make it seem much more like a commercial. Kelsey is told that their target demographic responds poorly when they are being advertised to. However, they love stories that engage them on their level and utilize themes of inclusivity and dunking the olds. Kelsey says they are already done shooting the immersive product placement journey, however, she can maybe find takes that are in more of a dunking tone and shots that highlight more prominently but do not feature the chicken-bacon finger-blasters. Kelsey is then thanked for sharing her vision. After coming out of the editing area, Kelsey talks to fellow director Justin Kenyon, in the smoking area about her current directing job which he describes as “''bullshit''." Kelsey dismisses him saying that a gig is a gig and Vassar won’t except in the film credits in lieu of her daughter’s tuition. Justin goes on to tell Kelsey that she’s a much better director than he is, saying that if she had told him that she would be directing a “''commercial''” and he would be directing another blockbuster, he would be excited but then get around to being outraged. While he is talking to Kelsey he gets a call about his lead actor Gina Cazador. Justin is in Gina‘s trailer and he struggles to get a word in edgewise while she continues ranting about the fact that she has new pages in her script. When asked why he was giving her new stuff, Justin explains that the insurance company wants to get rid of the car chase scene, so they had to add in a hand-to-hand combat scene that is going to go along with the meringue number. Justin tells a clearly upset Gina that he thought she would be excited about it because he is, explaining that it’s more time spent on her face. He tells her that he’s been thinking about giving Gina her close up ever since he directed her in an episode of FBI: Female Body Inspectors. Justin assures Gina that April will be on set to make sure she understands the stunt and they won’t shoot until Gina is 100% comfortable. When Gina apologizes to Justin for yelling at him, Justin takes full responsibility saying that he should’ve warned her. Justin goes on to ask Gina if there is something he should know about and she says that she’s fine. Gina goes on to explain that she thinks she’s being “''really cool''“ saying that as number one on the call sheet she’s entitled to respect. She goes on to explain that she has worked on projects were the number one on the call sheet was “''an actual crazy person''“ and she believes she’s being really cool in comparison. Justin agrees that Gina was being “''so cool''." However once Justin walks out of Gina’s trailer he lets out an exasperated sigh, only to be told by an annoyed Gina to at least get out of earshot before he sighs, and Justin apologizes. At Elefante, Kesey is having lunch with Rutabaga Rabitowitz. Rutabaga tells Kelsey she can't compare herself to Justin Kenyon. Rutabaga jokingly says the difference is he has a great agent. He then apologizes, as he sees Kelsey is not in the mood for jokes. Kelsey then says she's a good director. Rutabaga agrees but says Justin's films make real money. He reminds her that the last big movie she was on she got fired from. Kelsey then asks Rutabaga how she didn't break into Richard Nixon Presidential Library alone yet, her career is the only one that has suffered. Rutabaga tells her he doesn't know how fate pushes people in their great cosmic dance. Kelsey asks about all the stories she keeps hearing about people wanting to higher female directors. Rutabaga tells her they do, just not for this particular project. She then asks Rutabaga to get her out of "director jail." At another table, Sarah Lynn's mother Carol is talking to the two reporters Maximillian and Paige about how she doesn't understand why her daughter would start using again. Paige asks if she suspects foul-play. Carol then plays the voice mail on her phone from Sarah Lynn, a month before she died. In the voice mail, Sarah Lynn says she is making amends with someone else. She apologizes for being such a disappointment and gives examples of never being good enough for her mother. Carol calls her daughter an angel and says she just wanted her mother to be happy. The reporters point out Sarah Lynn mentioned a "we" at the beginning of the recording and they question who it is. On the top of the Empire State Building, Hollyhock is approached by Tawnie, who tells her they don't have to go to the party. Hollyhock insists, pointing out she's the one who keeps saying they should go. Hollyhock then says the only reason she came was so that she could go to the party and drink. Tawnie counters this by saying they have been to many parties, and while Hollyhock says she wants to drink she never actually does. Tawnie adds that it's fine if she doesn't want to. Hollyhock says it's because she wants someone to offer her a drink and she keeps hearing about peer pressure, but it never happens to her. Tawnie then says she is Hollyhock's peer pressuring her to have a drink. Hollyhock then says she is nervous about losing control. Tawnie says drinking might not be for her. Hollyhock says she doesn't want to be scared of something that's supposed to be fun. She says if she does lose control she wants it to be in front of people she doesn't know. Tawnie and Hollyhock then head to the party. Kelsey is editing the immersive product placement journey when she gets a call from Rutabaga about directing a film called Fireflame ''which is about a lady superhero. Kelsey is hesitant because she doesn't want them to higher her just because she's a woman. Rutabaga tells her Justin wouldn't worry about whether they are highering him because he's a man, he'd just take the job for the money. He continues saying it's different because it's a superhero movie with a twist. Kelsey asks if they want her to pitch the twist, and he explains the twist is that the hero is a woman. Rutabaga tells them they want to hear her take, by which he means as a woman, Kelsey is supposed to tell them ''their ''take. Kelsey goes to the meeting at the studio. She is told that now that the studio has run out of male characters, they want to do a movie about the character Fireflame. Kelsey tells them she thinks that's edgy. She is told they think Fireflame can relate to today's Yas Queen culture. Kelsey says she got a real Yas Queen vibe from the character. She goes on to elaborate Fireflame saves the day and everyone loves her. They then thank Kelsey for her time, and telling her they are going to hear a lot of takes, but they feel she has a special connection to the material. Kelsey then leaves the meeting. Paige and Maximillian find their way to an AA meeting. Maximillian tells Paige he wants a drink. Paige reminds him to stay focused on their mission, as there was another person with Sarah Lynn who wasn't mentioned in the police report. If Sarah Lynn came to this same location for AA meetings there is a chance someone might have seen her. They then interview people coming out of the building and start making a list of celebrities who have attended the meetings. Finally, a bird man confesses he had seen Sarah Lynn about a month before she died, and it was clear she was using. They ask the man if Sarah Lynn said something. He tells them she didn't but her friend did. They then press the man on who her friend was. He says he can't remember. He then tells them the man told him a story about when he went to New Mexico. He said the story was about a girl and a mother, that the narrator of the story had sex with either the girl or the mother. The bird man tells the reporters he remembers the name of the girl from the story, Penny Carson, and the man telling the story was weirdly proud of it. The man tells the reporters the narrator of the story told the people at the AA meeting they could look her up and that Penny Carson was her real name, and he was confused as to why the person telling the story wanted them to look her up. At the studio, Kelsey bursts in just as another director is being interviewed. She tells the interviewers that the movie they want is just not realistic. The other woman being interviewed says the backstory is realistic and logical. Kelsey goes on to tell them they are approaching this all wrong. The storyline of the character saving the world and everyone loving her would make sense if she was a man. Kelsey says it's never worked like that for her. She is then told it isn't about her. Kelsey explains the rules are different for women. If a woman saves the day, nobody loves her. She then goes on to say people take her for granted, or become resentful towards her, or try to punish her. Kelsey then says the more powerful a woman is, the more they try to take that power away. Kelsey then tells them if their movie is smart, it'll acknowledge that. The other director comments that sounds like a bummer. Kelsey says it is a bummer because being a superhero is hard and if it were easy everyone would do it. Kelsey says maybe that would be a bad film but it's real and different. Before she runs off she also adds in her version Fireflame would be gay. Later that day while filming the dance scene between Gina and her costar, Gina’s costar dips her, causing Gina to flashback to a previous incident that was traumatic for her. Gina screams, startling her costar, who then drops her. Justin calls cut, asking Gina if she was okay. When Gina freaks out, and her costar gets upset, and Justin tells both of them to calm down. When Gina ultimately decides to go home, Justin tries to convince Gina to stay, saying that they were already behind schedule, and Gina simply tells him it’s not her problem. Hollyhock, Tawnie, and Trey arrive at the party. Trey and Twanie walk off together and Hollyhock helps herself to a beer. She gets an anxiety attack when she sees people getting drunk and passing out. A man walks up to Hollyhock, explains to her she is having an anxiety attack. He asks her to describe the room around her and she describes objects in the room they are standing in. He then asks her name and she tells him. He asks for her last name and she tells him no because they are here all night. He asks if she feels calmer, and she admits she does feel better. He explains he used a grounding technique his therapist taught him to help her. The man finally introduces himself as Peter. He suggests they go outside for fresh air and Hollyhock agrees. The reporters arrive in New Mexico. Paige is talking from a phone booth telling her husband to postpone the wedding a little while longer, as their story has led them to New Mexico. She tells him she hasn't sorted out when they'll return. The following afternoon, Justin is having lunch with Kelsey. Kelsey informs Justin that she’s directing the new movie ''Fire Flame much to his excitement. Kelsey goes on to tell Justin that he needs an actress that is tough but vulnerable and asks Justin what he thinks of Gina Cazador. Justin tells Kelsey that Gina is very versatile and very talented, but tells Kelsey he ultimately can’t recommend working with her, especially if she has to do a lot of stunts. Justin tells Kelsey that Gina is difficult saying that he doesn’t know what happened as when he worked with her a few years ago she was great. Justin then recommends Courtney Portnoy to Kelsey instead, saying he has heard nothing but good things. Peter and Hollyhock sit on the fire escape. Hollyhock takes a sip of her beer but coughs it out. Peter tells her it's supposed to taste better over time. He then tells her he didn't actually drink all throughout college, because of some things that happened in high school. He then starts telling her the story of a girl in his town. He hesitates, saying it's a long story. Hollyhock insists she wants to hear it. Peter starts narrating the story of a girl who had a man living in her house. Hollyhock asks if the girl had more than one dad and Peter explains there was just one dad and then this other guy. Hollyhock comments that's weird. Peter explains the girl was best friends with his girlfriend and that they all went to prom together him, his girlfriend, the other girl, and the guy living with her. Hollyhock expresses disbelief that the man went to prom with them. Peter then tells her the man bought them bourbon and practically forced them to drink it. He then tells Hollyhock his girlfriend got alcohol poisoning and he just ditched them at the ER. Hollyhock asks if Peter's girlfriend was OK. He tells her it was scary at the moment it was happening and his girlfriend had her stomach pumped. Peter then says it wasn't anyone else's fault just some bad guy's fault. Hollhock agrees with this. Peter then tells her the craziest part of all, the guy is famous and he's actually a movie star. The episode ends with Hollyhock questioning who the guy was and Peter hesitating to tell her. Intro Differences * When BoJack falls into the pool, Diane's hair seems to have grown longer and the shaved undercut is no longer visible, a new jacket, and has visibly gained weight, as seen at the end of the previous episode. * Mr. Peanutbutter's facial expression has been reverted to the one used in previous seasons. Cast Trivia *None of the five main characters appear or are mentioned by name in this episode (outside of the title sequence). *The title of this episode is a reference to the song of the same name by The Who. * This is the episode where the word fuck is used. **The writers have a rule which is that this word can be used only once per season, and only when a character's relationship with BoJack, is permanently ruined. However, this season seems to break the rule, for the first time in the show's history. This time, it is said by Gina's costar. *When Paige Sinclair and Maximillian Banks ask the AA members to reveal what celebrities they've seen at the meetings, one of the AA members mentions having seen "the IKEA monkey," referencing a viral news story from December 2012 about a real monkey that was seen walking around an IKEA store wearing a winter coat. *It is revealed by this point in the series, it's been two years since Character Actress Margo Martindale washed up on the island. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6